


The Egg

by SkipBack



Series: WINGS OF FIRE: DAWN OF TRUTH [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Blind Dragon, Cannibalistic Dragons, Dragonets of Destiny - Mentioned, FanWing Character (NightWing), FanWing Character (RainWing), FanWing Character (SandWing), Future Pyrrhia, GAY DRAGONS, Gen, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Talons of Legend - Mentioned, full of headcanons, im probably not rating this correctly but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Centuries after the War of SandWing Succession, a NightWing called Mysticeye and a group of other dragons head down to the Kingdom of Sand to discuss a rising threat to Pyrrhia (and maybe by extension, Pantala). But along the way, something may change Mystic's life as she knows it...The Wings of Fire: Dawn Of Truth series are stories taking place in the world based off the original WoF series by Tui. T Sutherland.
Series: WINGS OF FIRE: DAWN OF TRUTH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613620
Comments: 1





	The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!**
> 
> THE AUTHOR DOES NOT JUSTIFY OR CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE DAWN OF TRUTH SERIES, AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERY READER! 
> 
> BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS DAWN OF TRUTH PART, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO READ SUCH CONTENT AND THE AUTHOR IS NOT AT FAULT FOR YOUR DECISION!
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO STOP READING IMMEDIATELY! HOWEVER, THE AUTHOR CAN AND WILL DELETE ANY COMMENTS DEEMED AS HATEFUL TOWARDS HER, AND THE DAWN OF TRUTH SERIES ITSELF!
> 
> **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

A dragon stamped the sandy ground, lashing her tail. 

Mysticeye, two other NightWings and a RainWing were in the alleyway somewhere in a small town. She was waiting as patiently as she could, but her patience was starting to wear thin. It was taking a stupidly long time for one dragon announce her team's arrival; it seemed as though hours had gone by, and the feeling of sand in between her scales and eyes was really souring her mood. 

A pale gold head popped back out of the doorway. "She's waiting for you now, ma'am," the SandWing said. 

"By all the moons, took you long enough," Mystic growled, practically shouldering him out of the way to get inside, her team following behind her. The sand dragon gulped, drawing his wings closer to himself. 

"M-my apologies for the wait, ma'am," he said, ducking his head. Mystic merely snorted, the five dragons making their way to another room. 

A much larger SandWing than the one who had greeted them was curled in the center of the candle-lit room on a bed of tomato red blankets and blood red pillows. Her scales were so pale they were almost white, and a huge black diamond shape was centered on her back. The SandWing lifted her head, her tongue flickering in and out, her pale grey eyes somehow seeing and unseeing at the same time. 

"They're here, Mother," the first SandWing said, and she turned her head to them. The bigger SandWing heaved herself upright. 

"Thank you... Smoke," she said. Her voice was hoarse and rough on their ears. 

"We came as soon as we could, ma'am," Mystic said. "What did those blokes do this time?" 

"It is... most distressing...." Beetle frowned, and she shook her head. "They have... struck... the town of... Little Rattlesnake.... So many... have been lost... to their claws.... Though this is... not all they... have done.... It is so... undragonly... that I almost... cannot... say...." 

"They did that? What did they do?" Jaguar asked, his scales revealing he was anxious and terrified of what Beetle was going to say. 

"They... should not be... considered dragons... after this... for they have eaten... members of their own kind...." 

Colors of obvious shock and disgust burst onto Jaguar's scales, and his expression turned to that of absolute terror. 

"Are you telling me the Talons of Legend are bleeding _cannibals?!_ " Mystic asked, horrified. 

"Unforunately... yes...." Beetle replied sadly. 

"Goodness, it was just terrible," Smoke said, wringing his talons together. "I was one of the few who went over to see Little Rattlesnake in ruins. You could just tell they were _eating_ the townspeople there! Broken dragon eggs with hardly anything inside, missing chunks and bite marks in dragons... it's all so sickening." 

" _I'm_ going to be sick," Viewer announced. 

"We have to do something about this," Mystic declared, lashing her tail. "This has gone on for long enough." 

"I agree... but we... cannot... at this time...." Beetle said. 

"Why not? They'll only get worse unless we take action _now_ ," Mystic countered. 

"There is... so few of us...." Beetle reminded her. "And so much more... of them.... We cannot... take that risk...." 

"We still have to try something!" Mystic stamped a talon against the carpeted floor. "Anything to stop the Talons of Legend, we have to at least try!" 

"We... are not... the dragons for that...." the blind SandWing said. 

"And there's not all bad news!" Smoke said hurriedly. "There is at least... one surviver. But the thing is... they're, um... not here yet." 

"They're not in the building?" Jaguar asked. 

Smoke rubbed the back of his neck. "They... ha... they haven't hatched yet." 

"...so you found an egg?" Mystic raised a brow. 

"A SkyWing egg, to be exact," Smoke said. "Mother's Sense says that the dragonet inside is going to do great things, so we're thiiiiiiiiiiinking that you four could take it back to the base?" He left the room before anyone could say anything... though Mystic immediately knew that a _certain dark greenish NightWing_ about to. 

"Hold up," Jewelclaw said to Beetle, holding up his talons. "So, your son here found a random SkyWing egg. And now you both want us to take it? Um... what?" 

Beetle's brows furrowed. "There... is something... special about this... egg...." the large SandWing said. "I Sense... potiential...." 

"Yeah, let's take in all random SkyWing eggs that seem special," Jewelclaw said, then howled in pain when Mystic stomped on one of his talons. 

"You don't question Beetle's Sense," she hissed at him. The other NightWing wrinkled his snout, but said nothing. 

"This dragonet... may be the key... to stopping... the Talons of Legend...." Beetle said. 

Jewelclaw snorted. "Oh wow, you're putting _sooo_ much on the shoulders of one dragonet? Where's the other four eggs, huh? Is it the second coming of the Dragonets of Destiny? _OHHHHH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING!!_ " 

"Hold your bloody tongue!" Mystic growled. "Moons, do you _ever_ just _listen_ to me when I tell you to bleeding _shut up_? Goodness gracious in Pantala, I'm going to clamp your bleeding mouth shut the next time you say something." 

Jewelclaw scowled at her, smoke rising from his nostrils. 

"Do... stop...." Beetle said, sighing. The large SandWing's son came back in the room with a pale red egg in his arms at that moment; Mystic barely knew anything of egg cycles, but she knew enough to know that the egg was close to hatching, from the looks of it. 

"Take care of 'em," Smoke said as he handed the egg off to Mystic. She pulled the egg into her arms, feeling the dragonet turn over inside. 

"We will," Jaguar said, taking one of the SandWing's talons in his. The RainWing smiled, his ears and wing tips turning pink. Smoke returned his smile, his own ears turning red. "I promise." 

"You best...." Beetle said. "It would be a... tragedy... if our one hope of... stopping the Talons of Legend... were to die now... having never... seen this world...." 

"It won't happen under our watch, ma'am," Mystic said. "We'll see you when you need us." She turned around and began to leave the building, Viewer and Jewelclaw following behind her. 

"See you again soon," she heard Jaguar say. 

"Be careful, Jag," Smoke said. 

"I will," the RainWing promised. 

After a minute, Jaguar ran out after them, his entire body pink and a goofy grin on his face. The rain dragon abruptly erupted into giggles, leaning into Viewer with a talon to his snout. 

"Psh... lovebirds," Jewelclaw huffed. 

The four spread their wings, taking to the evening sky. Mystic tightened her grip on the SkyWing egg, as she didn't want to drop it. 

After all, she didn't want Beetle to be upset with her. 

♦ ♦ ♦ 

The moons were high in the sky. 

The four dragons had to land for the night, somewhere nearby the mountains. Jewelclaw came back from hunting with a deer and a couple wolves, while Jaguar dug up some odd carrots for himself. 

Viewer immediately went for one of the wolves, while Mystic took the deer. After a moment of silence, Viewer said, "So, names?" 

"Huh?" Jewelclaw swallowed, tipping his head to the side. 

"Y'know, names for the SkyWing," Viewer said. "Crimson?" 

"You don't know if the SkyWing's going to be red," Jewelclaw said. "They could be orange or something." 

"Redjay?" 

"Wow, you're picking a lot of red names." Jewelclaw rolled his eyes. "How about... Soar?" 

"That's a weird name. Do SkyWings ever get sore while flyi—?" 

"No, like soaring through the sky! S-O-A-R." 

"OHHH!" Viewer paused. "That's still weird. Oh! What about Copper?" 

Mystic decided to tune out the two NightWings yelling out random and terrible SkyWing names, sinking her teeth into the neck of her deer, pulling off a piece of the meat and chewing. Blood dripped out of her mouth and onto her talons. Some of it dripped onto the egg, spattering the smooth shell. 

The dragons eventually finished their meal, and the other NightWings were no closer to coming up with a name for the dragonet. Jaguar suggested that they get some rest, and they all agreed. 

Mysticeye curled herself around the egg, putting a talon against the shell. The dragonet inside turned over, and she found a smile creeping onto her face. 

_Don't worry, little one. I won't let anything happen to you._

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this installment of the Dawn of Truth series, and kudos to those who enjoyed!
> 
> I do NOT approve of the Talons of Legend eating other dragons. I hope those ungrateful lizards are proud of themselves, because I'm not. >:0
> 
> Also, I loved writing Jewelclaw and Viewer's lines. Especially where they're trying to figure out a name for the SkyWing.
> 
> This series is not over! Wings of Fire: Dawn of Truth will continue in _The Dragonet_!


End file.
